This invention relates to apparatus for agitating and mixing food while it is being cooked, and more particularly to appliances for popping corn.
Such appliances are well known in the art, and have been the subject of U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,455 (Ross) shows a corn popper with an electrically heated base and a molded plastic film cover fitting into the base. A crank-operated shaft projects downwardly through the top of the cover, and is rotated during popping. Another crank-operated stirring rod is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,941 (Shafter).
Such poppers are satisfactory in the sense that they provide a means for agitating and mixing the popcorn kernels, as is necessary to more evenly distribute heat and to avoid burning and sticking of the kernels. At the same time, both designs require the use of two hands, with one hand positioned directly above the source of heat, such as an electrical heating element. These poppers, if used with a gas stove, would require an operator to hold one hand directly above the burner.
In order to position the operator's hand remotely of food being mixed or agitated, a remote handle and trigger may be employed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,249 (Kelley). The Kelley Patent discloses a pistol grip and trigger for moving egg beater blades in a ratcheted fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,132 (Frank) discloses a dispensing container with a thumb-operated lug 16 and a rack and pinion linkage for rotationally reciprocating a stirring member. Neither of these devices, however, is suitable for mixing and agitating food in a closed container while the food is being cooked.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an appliance for stirring food being cooked in an enclosed container, operable with one hand at a location remote from the container.
Another object is to provide a simple, reliable ratchet connection for rotating a food stirring mechanism by reciprocating a trigger member.
Yet another object is to provide an apparatus for preparing popcorn including a vessel open at its top, and a removable cover for enclosing the vessel and for rotatably supporting a popcorn stirring mechanism, in which the means for fastening the cover and the means for rotating the stirring mechanism are proximate to one another.